Gamind
Gamind A corpse brought back to life by Vax Culhorn. A decayed samurai looking man with a white robe and withered skin covered in scars. Because of the advanced state of decay his body is in, many who see him assume he is not very powerful, though this is often a fatal mistake. He rarely speaks and seems to have no personality of his own. He was killed once again during the battle against the dragon Jelonghoul, being ripped apart in the path of the dragon's rage. Appearance At first glance, Gamind appears quite frail. The unknown number of years as a corpse have not been kind to him, nor has the countless battles he has participated in. His pail skin has pulled tight over his bones, and one could be forgiven for believing he had starved to death. Adding to his already fragile appearance are the numerous scars and stitch marks running all over his body; hasty repair jobs by Vax in an attempt to keep the samurai functioning. The only thing that has remained since his death is the topnot he use to style is blond hair into. His clothes have remained relatively unchanged, although they are mere taters of their former selves. He sports a white robe, with black X patterns on the sleeves and a patch with his name embroidered in another language on either sleeve. He dons a blue sash around his waist, adorned with a mirroring wave pattern separated by red stitching, which he also uses to store his sword. He wears a pair of black pants, but goes barefoot, likely losing his footwear sometime after becoming a zombie. Lastly, he sports a long blue scarf that covers the lower half of his face, concealing any small expression he may have displayed. Personality Being a reanimated corpse, Gamind bears no memories of his life before death. Whoever he was died that day, never to return. Now, Gamind displays no outward emotion. His rotted features give no expression, and he really says anything. When he does chose to speak, it is generally only a single word whispered through a barely open mouth. He doesn't even act on his own, following Vax's orders until completion, then simply standing at idle waiting for new instructions. History Little is known about Gamind before he died. He was an exceptional swordsmen, and judging from his lack of formal military clothing, it's most likely that he was a mercenary. He may have held some notoriety, given the high quality of his clothes, not to mention his sword. No mater; at some point he crossed paths with the dark mage, Vax Culhorn, where he met his end. This was not the end of Gamind however, as Vax repurposed his corpse into a subject for his experiments in reviving the dead. While the body was able to move again, whoever Gamind was before death was gone forever. Undeterred, Vax decided to make use of Gamind's skills as a personal bodyguard, one of a handful of undead solders Vax employs in a pinch. After many long years as Vax's puppet, Gamind was eventually destroyed in the battle against Jelonghoul, after being called upon to aid his master against the old dragon. Though he and his fellow undead vanguard initially proved a match for their opponent, Gamind was the first of the vanguard to fall, being ripped in half mere moments after the old dragon turned his rage upon them. Abilities Inhuman Stamina - With Vax's magic fueling him, and no feeling of pain to hold him back, Gamind possesses a near limitless stamina. It's the magic flowing through his body that moves his muscles, not the muscles himself; so while he is able to move freely for as long as Vax's magic will sustain him, he is still limited by his physical strength. Undead - While being undead does prove very useful in some situations, in the long run it has some very debilitating drawbacks. The first, and most obvious, is that Gamind cannot recover from wounds he receives in a fight. He feels no pain, but the accumulative damage on his aging body becomes more noticeable each time he emerges from a battle. Should he see fit, Vax will sometimes make repairs to his Vanguards, using bits of machinery or a false skin to replace what a solder has lost. Lastly, while Vax's magic does slow the decomposition process, it doesn't stop it completely. Meaning that one day he will simply crumble into dust. Exceptional Swordsmen - Despite being reanimated with magic, Gamind is not actually a mage. He uses a single handed style to dispatch enemy's at close range with a sword. He's vary light on his feet, using lightning fast speed to attack and quickly retreat in rapid secession. Even in his decayed state, Gamind is able to move at incredible speed, drawing opponents within the range of his sword. However, Vax has stated that he remembers him being much faster when he first revived him. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Non-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User